CREO EN MI
by SarahBlack09
Summary: Draco ha librado Azkabán, la Guerra ha terminado pero el precio ha sido muy alto; y en momentos así tienes tan solo dos opciones: Creer en ti o Creer en ti.


DISCLAIMER: Nada más que la trama es mía; el resto a sus respectivos dueños.

Sí te gustó la historía, hazmelo saber, si no te gusto; también ¿porqué no? xD / **Besos!**

* * *

Caminó con presteza hasta su oficina dentro del rascacielos que se elevaba majestuoso en Manhattan; sacudiéndose con indiferencia la pelusa invisible de su traje gris mientras apuraba el paso para la junta que tenía en esos momentos; sin perder la, en opinión de Narcisa; horrorosa costumbre de traer sus audífonos puestos.

-Señor Malfoy! El Señor Matthews canceló la junta…- informó su secretaria mientras le tendía su café y el rubio se quitaba los audífonos.

\- Qué! Debíamos cerrar el contrato hoy! Las acciones no nos servirán mañana, Sarah llama a Di Marco para cerrar el contrato con él; esto no es un juego…! - Las secretarias se encogieron al escuchar la voz acerada del Jefe, sabían que cuando usaba ese tono, mejor salir de su campo de visión. – y comunícame con el idiota de Matthews.

Draco azotó la puerta de su oficina, ese idiota de Matthews! Sabía que quería arruinarle el negocio pero esto era inaudito; se acercó al mini bar que tenía en la esquina de la oficina y se sirvió un whiskey de fuego mientras admiraba la vista.

 **Ya me han dicho que soy bueno para nada**  
 **y que el aire que respiro esta de más**  
 **me han clavado en la pared contra la espada**  
 **he perdido hasta las ganas de llorar.**

 ***FB***

 _La guerra había sido cruenta, como se esperaba Potter había vencido a Voldemort y la batalla había sido realmente cruda, pedazos de mortífagos y de alumnos se veían por todo el campo de batalla en que se había convertido el Colegio._

 _Los mortífagos que quedaron vivos habían sido apresados y llevados a Azkabán; cuatro Aurores se acercaron con las varitas desfundadas donde estaba la familia Malfoy, no importaron los gritos de Narcisa, sin miramientos apresaron a Lucius con unas esposas mágicas inhibidoras de magia, un Auror se acercó a Draco para apresarlo y Narcisa se desmayó._

 _Cuando despertó se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio siendo atendida por Madame Pomfrey, miró a su izquierda y a poco más se vuelve a desmayar; Harry Potter la miraba fijamente y a su lado, Draco, su precioso hijo estaba con ella y eso era lo que importaba._

 _-Señora Malfoy el Ministerio ha accedido a dejar en libertad a Draco toda vez que fue coaccionado a aceptar la marca y por la ayuda que usted me brindo en el Bosque… he pagado mi deuda con ustedes… espero que este sea la oportunidad de un comienzo mejor para usted y su hijo… ahora si me disculpan.. – el chico se dio la media vuelta sin esperar respuesta._

 _-Potter! – un sonido de pasos yendo hacia él le hicieron voltear para ver a Draco ir hacia él._

 ***FFB***

Suspiró como cada que pensaba en él, pero de nada valía lamentarse por ello, de eso hacía doce años; el ministerio de Magia había congelado los bienes de la familia Malfoy en un lapso de diez años y estando casi en la calle, siendo tratados como parias por la sociedad británica, Narcisa y él se habían ido a América, con la pequeña fortuna Black de Narcisa habían empezado de nuevo; Draco había entrado a estudiar finanzas a la Universidad Americana de Magia.

Labrarse un nombre no había sido fácil, aprendiendo a convivir entre muggles, cerrando ciclos cuando Lucius había sido besado, empezando a trabajar como asistente; después de diez años, el nombre de los Malfoy estaba de vuelta en la cima; El Emporio Malfoy era una empresa con la que todos querían trabajar por el rendimiento que esta proporcionaba tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico.

 **pero estoy de vuelta estoy de pie y bien alerta**  
 **eso del cero a la izquierda no me va.**

No había rama de la industria en la que el nombre y el dinero de los Malfoy estuviera implicado, incluso en la rama de la filantropía, alrededor del mundo se encontraban repartidos orfanatos muggles, en India, México, Perú, Thailandia, Estados Unidos, Rwanda y Nigeria. "El Girasol" había tenido un rotundo éxito hasta ahora, Narcisa llevaba el control de los orfanatos con guante de seda y puño de hierro.

Los chismes, calumnias, en el mundo mágico habían sido duras, cuando Narcisa y Scorpius habían ido a Londres hacia unos años, la prensa había hecho su agosto con el "engendro de mortífago" refiriéndose a su pequeño hijo de cinco años. "el asqueroso mortífago no debía respirar el mismo aire que el pueblo mágico" "era inútil, dijo un mago de la luz; las manzanas podridas no tienen remedio"

Se negó a llorar, se negó a siquiera dejar que una sombra de dolor o preocupación se mostrara en su cara ni cuando vio la carita de su pequeño hijo bañada en lágrimas preguntando a su papi si él era un niño malo para que la gente no lo quisiera; con esos increíbles ojos que amaba ver en su hijo, le había afirmado que la gente era estúpida pero que él era el niño más increíble del mundo.

Y su determinación se hizo más fuerte, dejó que el implacable carácter Malfoy tomara posesión y se juró, que lo lograría, que regresaría a callar las bocas de quienes hablaron pestes, de aquellos que pusieron el pie para que cayera a lo largo del camino; de aquellos que le insultaban cada que iba a revisión al ministerio de magia como un vulgar convicto; Creyó en él como nadie más lo haría.

 **creo creo creo en mi!**

 **creo creo creo en mi!**

Y ahora, faltaba poco para regresar a Londres, el Ministerio de manera reticente había entregado de vuelta los bienes incautados ya que no había impedimentos para no hacerlo, razón por la que Narcisa había regresado a Londres junto con Scorpius; lo primero que había hecho su madre era realizar un baile de sociedad, ella no tenía marca alguna en su brazo.

Había invitados diversos en dicho baile, incluso una concesión especial a algunos miembros de la familia real muggle, a diferencia del mundo mágico, Londres muggle tenía tratos con algunas de las empresas Malfoy.

Arreglando el negocio con Matthews se dispuso a dejar su oficina y llegar a la Mansión que ahora también tenían en Estados Unidos; Narcisa quería una; y Draco simplemente no se había negado; recogiendo la maleta que su madre le había dejado lista apuró el paso para llegar al aeropuerto, las cosas muggles tanto tiempo odiadas ahora eran de gran utilidad toda vez que iba a llegar por el mundo muggle, no por el mundo mágico.

 **No me asustan los misiles ni las balas**  
 **tanta guerra me dio alas de metal**  
 **.. aaah**

 **vuelo libre, sobrevuelo las granadas**  
 **Por el suelo no me arrastro nunca más**  
 **ya no estoy de oferta estoy de pie y bien alerta**  
 **eso del cero a la izquierda no me va**

El vuelo había sido largo pero ahí estaba, de vuelta en Londres mágico, Tom lo había mirado raro cuando había entrado por el Caldero Chorreante y entraba al Callejón Diagón suspirando con nostalgia, camino apuradamente para ir a encontrarse con su madre y su hijo en la Heladería Fortescue no se dio cuenta de la persona que se le atravesó hasta que esta terminó en el piso.

-Heeey! – Draco extendió una mano al hombre que estaba en el suelo. – Draco?

El rubio se sorprendió de ver una cara más que conocida para él, ojos verdes, anteojos estilizados ahora, _Gracias a Merlín_ ; un cuerpo tonificado; Harry Potter el Jefe más joven de los Aurores lo miraba impresionado. – En verdad eres tu?

-Auror Potter… Lamento la caída no me fije por donde iba…-

-Oh basta! Deja la formalidad para otro momento! Tanto tiempo sin verte… - el rubio se movió nervioso ante el escrutinio del ojiverde. – Te fuiste sin despedirte, eh? – dijo con un poco de reproche el moreno.

 ***FB*  
**

 _-Harry! No puedes estar hablando en serio! Sabes que es imposible… La prensa nunca te dejará en paz… Por tu bien y el de él debes terminar esta locura! –_

 _-Pero Hermione! En verdad lo quiero! – el corazón del rubio que se encontraba escondido entre los anaqueles de sortilegios Weasley se agitó con emoción._

 _-Lo sé Harry pero la sociedad no tiene cabida para Draco y lo sabes, de hecho me atrevería a pensar que ya están esperando tu boda con Ginny, lo siento Harry; pero debes pensarlo bien antes de hacer una locura con él… -_

 _Un suspiro se dejó oír, - Tienes razón 'Mione supongo que no quería salir de mi burbuja… -_

 _Si el corazón hiciera ruido cuando se rompe…_

 ***FFB***

 **creo creo creo en mi!**

 **creo creo creo en mi!**

 **todos somos tan desiguales**

 **únicos originales**  
 **si no te gusta a mi me da igual**  
 **de lo peor he pasado**  
 **y lo mejor esta por llegar**

\- Supongo que la prisa del momento- dijo el rubio sin transmitir más emoción que una fina cortesía.

\- Esto… - el ojiverde iba agregar más pero una grito lo distrajo.

-Papaaa! – solo alcanzó a ver una cabecita rubia estrellarse ante el rubio mayor que abrazó al niño. Si Harry hubiera puesto atención habría visto la cara de Draco teñirse de pánico; sin embargo nunca lo notó porque unas increíbles esmeraldas, idénticas a las suyas le saludaban desde el más joven heredero de los Malfoy.

-Que es…- no terminó de decir nada, el valiente, increíble y más joven Jefe de Aurores, Salvador del Mundo Mágico, El Niño Que Vivió Dos Veces se desmayó de la impresión.

Y sin poderlo evitar, Draco soltó una leve risa irónica. _"De vuelta en casa"_ Si, lo mejor está por llegar; sin importar qué.

.

.

Y eso incluía al desmayado ojiverde. 

* * *

La letra que se inlcuye es de Natalia Jímenez, "Creo en Mí" y así la pueden encontrar en youtube; la verdad es que después de escucharla tan sólo podía imaginar un fic así y tan solo fluyó.


End file.
